Demon Circle
by omnytamer
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke get a rank B mission. This mission turns out to be a little tougher than they though. Then an assassin appears with his sites set on Naruto. Note: Wrote this before Garra was defeated. Rated K for violence.
1. The Mission

Chapter 1: The Mission

"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA, where are you," Sasuke yelled running through the halls.

"What," she ask hanging her head out of one of the doors, "Where's the fire."

He screeched to a halt. "We…hu he hu he hu he….finally got a rank B mission," Sasuke announced catching his breath.

"Wow," she squealed as only teenage girls can and hugged him, "That's great."

"You'll look for any reason to hug me, won't you," Sasuke replied.

"Who wouldn't," Sakura ask, "Does, Naruto know?"

"Master Kakashi went to tell him," Sasuke replied, "Let's go find the dunce."

"What's our assignment," Sakura asked walking beside Sasuke, "Were suppose to take out a small band of stone ninja that have been killing and robbing travelers about 12 miles north of the village.

"Cool," Sakura replied, "Where's Naruto anyway?"

"I think he's at his house," Sasuke replied as he pushed open one of the double doors to exit the school, "How were your classes today?"

"Not bad," Sakura replied, "Today I taught the art of substitution."

"Good," Sasuke replied, "I'd hate being a teacher, but your good at it."

"Thanks," she said.

"That's the first compliment that I can ever remember Sasuke gave me," Inner Sakura said as they neared Naruto's house, "It better not be the last."

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Open up Naruto," Sasuke shouted. After a few seconds, Kakashi opened the door and told them to come in.

"Where's Naruto," Sakura asked.

"I'm over here," Naruto's voice echoed from another room. Then, he came into the room.

"Hear the good news," Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, it's great to be a Chunin," Naruto said.

"For once, we see eye to eye," Sakura chuckled.

"When do we head out," Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow at 5:30," Kakashi answered.

"**What!**" Naruto yelled, "Oh, you mean at night."

"No, I mean 5:30 AM," Kakashi said.

"Master Kakashi, the hours between 9:30 and 9:30 are a little me time," Naruto said.

"You big baby, I stay up till midnight training and get up at 5:00 for…….…..more training," Sasuke replied grinning at watching Naruto sulk.

"And I stay up till 10:30 to read and wake up at 6:00 to study," Sakura said.

"What's the difference," Naruto asked.

"Studying is reading about Ninjutsu, reading is reading Shonen Jump graphic novels," Sakura replied, "I like Shaman King." (Free Advertising)

"Well, let's get going," Kakashi said motioning at them to follow.

"Where," Sakura asked.

"To the training ground, of course," Kakashi said, "We've got to be ready for your assignment."

They trained diligently for 5 hours. And then parted ways into the dark and cold night. Naruto slept well until he was shaken and awoke to Sakura's face.

"Wow, what a sight to wake up to," Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Don't get use to it," Sakura replied angrily, "Get up, it's 5:25. I don't want Master Kakashi mad at us again, so I came and got you."

"I can change in 3 min.," Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"Not in front of me, moron," Sakura said, punched him, and ran off.

"She'd stay if it was Sasuke changing," Naruto said. 5 min. later, the other 3 saw Naruto running down the street to them.

"Now that we're all here, let's move out," Kakashi said pointing to the village gate, "Let's make sure we have everything. Sakura: hooks, ropes, and scrolls."

"Check," Sakura said looking in her backpack.

"Sasuke: blankets, matches, bandages, and spare weapons," Kakashi said.

"Check," Sasuke answered checking his backpack.

"Hu...boy…………..Naruto: food and water supply," Kakashi moaned.

"Check," Naruto said looking in his backpack.

"You're kidding," Kakashi said loudly.

"No, honest, look," Naruto said showing them the inside of his backpack.

"**Naruto, you idiot**," Sasuke said.

"What's wrong," Naruto asked.

"This is all instant ramen," Kakashi said.

"So," Naruto said holding up a cup.

"So, maybe we don't want to eat only ramen for a week," Sakura said, "Good grief, how much do you have?"

"112 cups," Naruto said with a grin, "There was a huge sale."

"Oh brother," Sakura said burying her face into her hands.

"Well, we've no time to go get more food," Kakashi sighed, "Let's go."


	2. Along the Road

**Chapter 2: Along the Road**

Naruto and company walked out of the large gates to Konohagakure village. Along the way, Naruto did his usual amount of bragging and annoying Sakura, Sakura did her usual amount of flirting with Sasuke, Sasuke was quite as normal, and Kakashi mixed up some breaking up fights between Sakura and Naruto and reading Make-out Paradise.

"How much further," Naruto whined.

"Until we get attacked, or spot the bandits," Kakashi explained.

"Why can't we wear our headbands or weapons," Naruto asked.

"If the bandits see that we're ninja, they probably won't attack us," Kakashi replied.

"By the way, Master, the eye-patch looks great," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Sasuke, remind me to give Sakura push-ups later," Kakashi requested.

At about noon, Naruto notices a trap, and sets it off with a rock. Then, five identical ninja with an Iwagakure headband and holding katana surround them.

"Oh goodie, a little work out," Sasuke said. Then, his eye started glowing. "Naruto, your left," Sasuke said after looking around.

"Did he say Naruto," he thought.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he thrust his kunai knife into his stomach. As soon as he did, the other 4 vanished.

"Just doppelgangers," Sakura said, "Sasuke's sharingan eye could see the real one."

"So, your all ninja too," he said kicking Naruto's arm down and digging the knife out of his belly, "Golem puppet." A copy of him made of stone arose from the earth with his feet still attached to the ground. "What's wrong, aren't you going to copy my move," he snickered.

"Ha, why hunt a squirrel with bombs," Sasuke said, "Don't flatter yourself to think I'd fight you with my specialty.

"He's right," Naruto said pulling out a couple of kunai knife that he'd had hidden, "You're toast dude."

"Try passing my solid stone puppet," he laughed. Then Sasuke came at the puppet with 5 throwing stars. They all hit and fell to the ground doing no damage.

"He's feet are stuck to the ground, go over him," Sakura yelled.

"Sounds good," Naruto said, "Sasuke, would you."

"Of course," Sasuke replied turning around, hunching, and cupping his hands. Then, Naruto ran to Sasuke, stepped into his hands, Sasuke pushed him up as he jumped, and Naruto threw a few throwing stars at him. He dogged them, and as soon as his puppet mimicked his dodge and moved aside, Sasuke rushed passed it. Sasuke pulled out a knife and stabbed him right in the heart. Sasuke pulled out his knife. They saw their attacker cough up some blood and die.

"Bravo," Kakashi said clapping.

"Bravo indeed," someone said as he emerged from the bushes, "That was one of my argillites that mistook you for common travelers." "I'm Recilius," he said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the demon fox Naruto, are you not."

"What if I am," Naruto asked.

"I'm an admin of an organization called to Demon Circle," Recilius replied, "I was hoping you'd join us, all of you. Of course, only Naruto could be an admin."

"Why," Sakura inquired.

"To become an admin, you must have a demon seal inside your body," Recilius answered, "With all 12 of us, we'll rule the world. Naruto would make 11, meaning only one more person to recruit."

"There's 11 others like Naruto," Sasuke said in awe.

"Yes, Naruto can't control his demonic powers; they just flare up uncontrollably when he's mad," Recilius stated, "I can teach you to use that power at will."

"Who besides Naruto do you not have," Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru," Recilius replied, "I believe Sasuke knows him. I can tell he has bitten you; by the way you flinched when I told you his name. So, what do you say Naruto?"

"I say you're a grade A nut if you thought I'd join you," Naruto said pulling out a few throwing stars, "**Nobody's concerning to world on my watch**."

"Big mistake," Recilius said drawing out some throwing stars of his own.

"Ok guys let's whip this loser," Naruto said.

"Agreed," Kakashi said removing his eye-patch. Recilius threw 5 throwing stars at Sasuke, but he dodged them all.

"For an elite ninja, you're not that good with throwing stars," Sasuke said.

"How wrong you are," Recilius said. Then, the tree behind Sasuke cracked and started falling. He tried to get out of the way, but it fell on him.

"**Sasuke**," Sakura screamed, and then she cried bitterly.

"Sasuke never had a chance, and neither do you 3," Recilius cackled evilly, "I have the spirit of the demon boar in me."

"A pig spirit fits you," Sakura shouted angrily drawing her kunai knife, "I'll avenge my love at **any** cost."

"Right, let's turn him into bacon," Naruto said, "Sasuke may have fallen, but this won't go unpunished."


	3. After Sasuke

**Chapter 3: After Sasuke **

"Bring it, little girl," Recilius teased.

"I will," Sakura responded, "Art of fire spear." Then a huge burning spear made of fire, shot out of Sakura's finger. Recilius rolled to the side, and the side of the spear nicked his shoulder.

"So you gave me a tiny scratch, big deal," Recilius chuckled, "You'll have to do a lot better than that."

"I will," Naruto yelled with his eyes burning like the demon fox's, "Art of inferno rocket." Then, a large arrow head-like shape made of fire surrounded Naruto. He thrust toward Recilius at great speed.

"That move is highly inaccurate," Recilius said, "It will never be able to hit me. You can't control your power yet, Naruto."

"Want to bet," Naruto said. Just then, two hands popped out of the ground and grabbed Recilius's feet.

"Ugh…let me go," Recilius hollered struggling. Naruto's attack hit dead on. "Gahhhhhhh," Recilius screamed in pain wit a huge steaming gash in his chest, "Her…ha…how'd…how'd you grab my feet?"

"He didn't, I did," Sasuke said jumping out from under the ground.

"Well, done, you 3," Kakashi said, "Using the groundhog technique I once used on you was brilliant."

"**Sasuke**," Sakura yelled running at him with open arms. She embraced him.

"You scared me to death," Inner Sakura said.

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly.

"Yes, my dear," Sakura replied.

"Your cutting of my air supply," Sasuke said in a constricting voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sakura said releasing him.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said.

"What," Sakura replied.

"You can cut of my air at any time," Naruto answered.

"Dream on," Sakura yelled at him.

"Well, let's all settle down, and head home to collect our reward," Kakashi said tying his hitai-ate headband back on, "Now that our opponent is dead, we can go and start looking like ninja again.

"Not so, Kakashi," Recilius said getting up, "Art of quicksand."

"Everyone, look out," Kakashi said jumping into a tree. Then the other 3 followed his example.

"Taste your own medicine, pig," Sasuke said with his eyes glowing, "Art of quicksand."

"Fool, I'm invulnerable to most Earth moves," Recilius said.

"Thanks for the tip," Kakashi said, "Water style, giant waterfall." A huge waterfall fell in front of Kakashi.

"Your to far away to hit me with that move," Recilius said.

"I'm not aiming for you," Kakashi said. Then Recilius started sinking.

"What's going on," Recilius said waist deep in his own attack.

"All that water turned your sand into mud, and now your sunk," Kakashi answered.

"Cool," Naruto said smiling, "Fire style, drought." Then the sun started getting very warm. All the puddles started to dry.

"**Naruto**, what are you doing," Sakura asked, "You'll foil Master Kakashi's plan."

"No, Sakura," Sasuke said, "It's genius. The mud will dry and harden. Then, Recilius will be stuck for good." A few seconds later, the ground dried, and Recilius was stuck chest deep. They all jumped back down.

"You idiots think you've won, don't you," Recilius said.

"Looks that way," Sasuke said.

"Looks are often deceiving," Recilius responded, "Art of the familiar spirit."

"That's the spell Orochimaru used to summon that really big snake," Sasuke said.

"Correct, except I'm the boar demon," Recilius said. Then a giant boar, with long sharp tusk and burning red, eyes appeared from nowhere.

"And I thought Choji was a porker," Naruto said.

"You thought the battle was over," Recilius laughed, "This is where it all starts."

"Here piggy, piggy, piggy," Sasuke said.

"I'm ready for some bacon," Naruto said, "Ready."

"Ready," Sakura and Sasuke said together.

"Art of the friendship flame, pyro flame tri beam," the 3 of them said in unison. Then they all jumped into the air in a triangle formation. Then, beams of fire formed between each of them, forming a triangle. The triangle filled with flames and shot out, spinning, at the boar.

"A team attack is the ultimate form of teamwork," Kakashi said. It hit, and the boar was badly burned. "My turn," Kakashi said drawing his shuriken, "Take this, swine." He leaped into the air and hurled about 30 shuriken at the boar. The giant boar was hit in the back by most of them (only 4 missed). It then fell over dead.

"Art of the fa…," Recilius said, but was interrupted by one of Kakashi's kunai knife that landed in his skull.

"What now," Sakura asked.

"Now we leave him to the shinobi hunters of the village hidden in stone," Kakashi replied, "Let's go home, collect our reward, and report this "demon circle" to Hokage."


	4. Return of the Scroll

**Chapter 4: Return of the Scroll**

(About a day walk away from the village) "Let's stop and camp here for the night," Kakashi said, "Naruto, pass out the ramen cups."

"Yes, master," Naruto replied tossing them to everyone from his backpack. Once everyone had one, Naruto looked in his backpack, and quickly zipped it looking nervous.

"Anything wrong Naruto," Sakura asked.

"Oh no, everything's just fine," Naruto said in a flustered voice.

"Ok," Sakura said somewhat sarcastically.

"Come on Naruto, pass out the water," Sasuke said.

"Uh…I'd…rather not," Naruto said.

"We're out of water, aren't we," Kakashi moaned.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I just don't get it, I had enough for 10 days, and it's only been 5."

"That's probably because we used a lot of it making all that ramen you packed," Sasuke yelled.

"Don't you ever think ahead," Kakashi asked.

"There's a stream about a mile back," Sakura said, "Sasuke and I could go fill the canteens."

"Nice try, but I've got a better idea," Kakashi said.

"Sometimes I really want to knock him out," Inner Sakura said.

"Naruto, set up all the canteens upright on that rock, and be sure to unscrew the tops," Kakashi said.

"Ok," Naruto said quickly carrying out Kakashi's orders.

"Alright now stand back," Kakashi ordered, "Water style, tidal raid." There was a heavy downpour over the canteens. They quickly filled with water, and they packed it up and continued their meal. The next day, they reached their home once again.

"Ah…feels great to be home," Naruto said opening the gate. They returned to headquarters and collected their reward. Then, they told Hokage of the Demon Circle.

"Well then, we'd better do something about it," Hokage said, "Come with me." He led them to his house into his scroll room. "This is a scroll that should bring back some memories for Naruto," Hokage said smiling.

"Hey, isn't that the scroll I knocked you out and stole for," Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's the very same forbidden scroll," Hokage replied.

"But sir, if it's forbidden, we can't use it," Sakura said

"Well, I'm de-forbidding it for right now," Hokage said, "Besides, We only need to see a small part." He scrolled past some things until he found it. "Here's the information we need," Hokage said as he pointed, "It's a list of the 12 demons: Recilius/Boar, Gamdori/Horse, Chimian/Lynx, Ortamin/Falcon, Kabador/Rat, Haborson/Shark, Lyamarsy/Bear, Quaten/Bat, Orochimaru/Snake, Mephsal/Tiger, Dargeren/Dragon, Naruto/Fox."

"So there are still 9 other demons out there bent on taking over the world," Sasuke said.

"Maybe even more," Kakashi said, "Remember how Recilius said that the demon circle was recruiting Orochimaru.

"A possible sum of 10 demons," Naruto said.

"Wow, did you see that Sakura," Sasuke said, "Naruto added 9 and 1 without taking off his sandals. Congratulations dunce."

"Shut up Sasuke," Naruto replied, "I'll kill you."

"Now Naruto, What have we said about killing your teammates," Kakashi said, "Stop pestering him Sasuke."

"Looks like there's still 9 to be tackled," Hokage said closing the scroll, "This scroll is still forbidden, and I don't want this to leak out. This is between us, alright."

"Yes, sir," the others said in unison.

"Since this has to be discreet, do you 4 think you can handle the remaining demons," Hokage asked.

"If you keep Ibiki and Rock Lee and his cell as back up, I'm sure we can take them out," Kakashi answered.

"Splendid, you can set out to find them day after tomorrow," Hokage said.

"Only on one condition," Sakura said.

"What," Hokage asked.

"Sasuke or I are in charge of food and water," Sakura replied.

"I think I can arrange that," Kakashi said laughing.

"Then let's prepare for our mission," Sasuke said, "On to the training."

"An excellent idea," Kakashi said, "To the training-grounds, students."

"Oh goodie training," Sakura said enthusiastically.

"Oh goodie…training," Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

"Can you feel it Sasuke," Naruto said, "This might be our finest hour. I bet if it was ranked it'd be an A."

"You may be right," Sasuke said sounding almost like he didn't completely hate Naruto.


	5. Assassin

**Chapter 5: Assassin**

The 3 ninja trained diligently until late at night. They headed home from the ninja academy. Then Kakashi turned around at full speed and threw a throwing star into a bush. "Master," Sakura said completely flipped out.

"I saw something," Kakashi said, "It didn't look friendly."

"Master Kakashi," Naruto said, "We're in the village. What could've got in without being detected?"

"Not much, and that worries me," Kakashi said prepared for battle. There was a long pause. "Maybe I killed it," Kakashi said, "Let's look." They walked over to the bush and peered inside. They found a decapitated sparrow and a blood covered shuriken. "Uh, how…but I was sure," Kakashi said.

"It's alright, even experts make mistakes," Sakura said.

"That or your getting old," Naruto joked.

"I may be old, but I'm not a d-u-n-c-e," Kakashi said.

"What did he spell Sakura," Naruto asked.

"I rest my case," Kakashi snickered. They all laughed.

"What," Naruto asked. They laughed harder. "What's so funny," Naruto yelled, "Come on, tell me, please." They laughed all the way home. In the middle of the night, Naruto awoke to a thud on the roof. "Uh…what was that," Naruto yawned. He hopped out of bed and grabbed 2 of his largest kunai knives. So large that they could be held with 2 hands. He walked out his door. "Come on," Naruto said looking to his roof. Then a figure leaped down and landed about 8 feet in front of him. He had brown spiked hair and gray-framed goggles over it, black short sleeve t-shirt, large scar going diagonally over his right eye and stopping at the bridge of his nose, black leather gauntlets and boots, and blue jeans. "Why are you here," Naruto asked, "Who are you?" There was no reply. "Ok, I'll attack first, ask questions later," Naruto said charging with both giant kunai knives forward. Then, just as Naruto got close enough to strike the person grabbed the hilts of both his knives, hooked his feet onto Naruto's, flipped him over on his back, and stabbed the knives in an X on both sides of Naruto's neck.

"Don't struggle," he said getting off Naruto, "You do and you'll slit your jugular veins and bleed to death almost instantly.

"Why are you here," Naruto asked.

"Why does that matter to you," he replied.

"It matters to us," Sakura said jumping out of a bush with Sasuke at him. He Grabbed Sasuke by the waist and threw him into a tree. Then, Sakura came up with a kunai knife and joust at his throat. He grabbed the knife and threw it to the ground. She repeated this14 times aiming at different places and the same thing happened. Sasuke got up, whipped some blood off his arm, and threw a shuriken at him. He jumped to dodge it. It was about to hit Sakura and he grabbed it and threw it on the ground with Sakura's kunai knives.

"I don't get it," Sasuke thought, "He nailed me, but he hasn't struck Sakura once, and he protects her." Sakura punched at him with all her might. He grabbed her right wrist then her left, tied them up, and swooped down to tie her feet. After she was bound, he picked he up and gently sat her down out of the way. While off guard, Sasuke went and grabbed him around the waist. He skillfully poked his knuckle into Sasuke's hand, and Sasuke immediately let go. He kicked Sasuke very far back. Sasuke took 3 shuriken and threw them. He dodged the first 2 and the 3rd left a huge gash in his leg. He plucked it out, and ran toward Sasuke; he jumped high in the air and came around to kick Sasuke in the head. Sasuke barley blocked it. Then Sasuke's eyes flared up.Themysterious personcame around with a high ax kick. As soon as Sasuke turned his head, he changed his kick into a low kick and smashed Sasuke's knee. After Sasuke fell to the ground, he knocked Sasuke out with a swift sidekick to the head.

"What have you done to my Sasuke," Sakura yelled.

"He's only stunned," he replied, "In a few hours he won't even feel it."

"With a kick like that he won't feel much of anything," Naruto said, "Who are you, again?"

"I tell you, he'll be perfectly ok," he replied, "As for me, I'm Coltiqu Arron." "Tell me, are you the demon fox, Naruto," Arron asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered.

"I was right, you are the one I'm suppose to kill," Arron said.

"**Kill, why**," Naruto asked, "**Your joking, right**?"

"I've go to," Arron responded, "You work for demon circle."

"**No we don't**," Sakura yelled, "**We're on a mission to destroy them**."

"Prove it," Arron said, "He already said he was the fox demon."

"I promise that I'm not with them," Naruto said.

"Then show me your left arm," Arron said. Naruto raised his left sleeve. There was a pause as Arron looked over his arm. "My profound apologies," Arron said running to untie Sakura. He undid the knots with ease and helped her up. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this," Arron said to Sakura.

"Hello, over here," Naruto yelled.

"Right," Arron said rushing over to pull out the kunai knives. He handed them back to Naruto. "I'm so sorry," Arron said, "I was told that you were the fox demon that worked for demon circle. To make it up to you, I'll help you defeat demon circle. Then, we both get what we want."

"I don't know," Naruto said, "You attack me and then expect me to trust you just like that. I can't even see where you wear your headband. What village are you from?"

"Oh that, I'm not a ninja," Arron said, "I'm not from a hidden village."

"We just got our butts whipped by a normal guy," Sakura said.

"What do you mean we," Naruto said, "He didn't scratch you."

"Why would I," Arron said, "I can't fight a girl."

"That's no girl, its Sakura," Naruto said.

"Don't listen to Naruto," Sakura said, "That was very sweet, Arron."

"Well, can I join you," Arron asked.

"Here Arron, let me bound up that cut on your leg," Sakura said changing the subject.

"Help me get Sasuke in bed and we'll discuss it tomorrow," Naruto said.


	6. Friend or Foe

**Chapter 6: Friend or Foe**

The before sunrise next morning, everyone met at the gate as usual. Kakashi, Arron, and Sakura are all waiting for Naruto and Sasuke when Sasuke walks up clinching onto his forehead. "Morning Sasuke," Sakura said rushing up to him, "Is anything wrong?"

"My head is killing me," Sasuke moaned, "I blacked out after that assassin kicked me. The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed with this throbbing headache."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Arron said. Sasuke looked up for a minute to see the speaker.

"**It's you**," Sasuke yelled grabbing a kunai knife.

"Easy Sasuke," Kakashi said, "He mistook Naruto for a foe, and when you went to defend him he had no choice."

"What I want to know is where you learned those spectacular moves," Sasuke said, "What village are you from?"

"I'm not from a hidden village, nor am I a ninja," Arron responded, "I practice Take Won Do. It's an art that uses only physical and non-weapon attacks, and that's why I outdid you. You tried beating me at my own game."

"Why'd you attack us," Sasuke asked.

"I thought Naruto was with demon circle," Arron answered.

"Where'd you get that cool scar," Sasuke asked.

""What, 75 of my best men," Mephsal said, "How could so many lose to you and your physical attacks? Let's see how well you fight for your little girl." He used some magic to teleport a gorgeous, tall, slender, black-haired girl to his side, and held a large dagger to her throat.

"No," Arron said, "Unhand her Mephsal. It's me you want to fight. Leave her alone." Arron ran towards them. He slit her throat. Then he dropped her body and drew his katana. He raised it high above his head with his left hand, and as his sleeve fell, you could see the large, black, tattoo of a tiger. Mephsal charged strait at Arron as Arron did likewise.

"**Take this**," Mephsal yelled as he struck Arron's face. The blood streamed down Arron's face as Mephsal clinched his belly. "Little brat," Mephsal said in a hurt voice as he collapsed and vanished.

"Mephsal get back here you coward," Arron screamed, "**Mephsal**." He looked over the blood stained body as the blood streamed down his own face and kneeled down beside it.," Arron's memory echoed through his mind. "I don't want to talk about it," Arron answered with a painful look on his face.

"Oh come on," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, he said he doesn't want to talk about it," Kakashi said.

"Where's Naruto," Arron asked.

"Late, as usual," Sakura answered, "Should I go get him, Master Kakashi."

"No, It seemed to excite Naruto to much the last time you did that," Kakashi said, "Sasuke, would you?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said and then took off. Sasuke walked into Naruto's house (he has a key) to find the alarm clock ringing loudly. "The bonehead isn't even bright enough to wake up when the alarm rings," Sasuke said. He kneeled down over his bed to wake him up. A few minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto came to the gate to meet the others.

"Morning, folks," Naruto said, "I suppose now we should decide if Arron should tag along."

"I think he proved his worth last night when he pinned all 3 of you," Kakashi said.

"Is he trustworthy," Sasuke asked, "He did attack us after all."

"I trust him," Sakura said, "Why would he have released when he could've done us in. He had us beat, and as soon as he saw he was wrong, he let us go. Would an assassin do that? Not to mention that he has honor and chivalry."

"Sakura brings up some good points," Naruto said, "But, I still don't trust him. He could just be pretending to be on our side, and then, he murders us in our sleep."

"I assure you that I will do no such thing," Arron said, "My only wish for the past 3 years is to defeat demon circle's members. I have powerful physical attacks, a lot of endurance, and great balance. Because I have no charka, I could go undetected past other ninja."

"I doubt you could sneak up on a ninja," Sasuke exclaimed, "You were detected by us twice last night. Pretty clever fooling us into thinking we messed up and covering your mistakes like that."

"Well, this has been debated long enough, let's vote," Kakashi said, "All in favor of Arron joining us for this mission raise you hand." Sakura raised her hand. "All opposed," Kakashi said. Naruto and Sasuke raised their hands. "Sorry Arron, but You'll have to sit this one out," Kakashi sighed.

"I guess I understand," Arron said looking down, "I guess I'll have to take down demon circle on my own." He dashed off into the woods.

"Arron, don't you'll…," Sakura yelled trying to stop him.

"Looks like you've got competition, Sasuke," Naruto snickered.

"What do you mean," Sasuke asked.

"Sakura seems to favor him now," Naruto said grinning, "I see how Sakura treats him and seems to worry about him."

"Actually, I don't compete for Sakura's affection," Sasuke said, "You do. Sakura flirts with me without me doing anything. You have to work at it. If anyone has new competition, **it's you**." Naruto's face fell in as if he had seen a ghost.

"I **don't** like Arron in that way," Sakura said, "He's a nice guy, but my heart is Sasuke's."

"**How on earth could they think that**," Inner Sakura said.

"Come on, let's leave," Kakashi said, "Naruto, carry this pack. Sasuke packed the food and water, but you have to carry it. He still has to carry all the spare weapons and ropes."

"Oh man," Naruto sighed slipping on the backpack.

"No more Ramen," Sakura cheered.

"Let's head out," Sasuke said. They walked off into the sunrise not knowing what was around the corner.


	7. Surprise

**Chapter 7: Surprise**

The group had been walking for hours going through the usual teasing, bickering, fighting, and reading. It was about 3:00 when they saw something in the tree. "I hear you're after demon circle," he said, "My admin would be most displeased about that. Therefore, I'm obligated to destroy you three." He jumped out of the tree. He wore his headband backwards, but Sakura saw the leaf mark on his headband as he flipped.

"Out of our way," Sasuke ordered.

"Fat chance," he replied starting to do the hand signals, "Art of fire wall." A large wall of fire blocked the road. "This will hold you," he said.

"Please," Naruto said, "I'll go past that with my eyes closed. Art of the burning barrier." Flames encased Naruto's body. He closed his eyes and walked through the wall. "Loser," Naruto said drawing some Kunai Knives. Naruto threw them at him. He gracefully dodged it.

"That all you got," he asked.

"Art of burning barrier," Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura said all together. They past the wall and joined in.

"So your not some misfit renegades," he said, "Now things will be interesting."

"I'll cave your head in twerp," Naruto said pulling out some shuriken.

"Hold up Naruto," Kakashi said with his eye wide open, "I sense that all of a sudden his true charka just flared up, and it's extremely odd and has a burning sense to it. Something's not right."

"Master Kakashi, he should be simple to knock out, because he's a flunkie, a Kahona ninja so we'll know how to counter his attacks, and we out number him 4 to 1," Sakura said.

"All that's true but I sense something unnatural about his charka," Sasuke said drawing his kunai knives, "Brace yourselves."

"I've been trained by Gamdori, the great horse demon," he said, "The chance of you 4 beating me are pretty slim."

"Your as cocky as Naruto," Sasuke said running up and trying to stab him. Then from out of nowhere to strikes hit Sasuke in the side. The boy didn't appear to have even moved from where he stood.

"Ignorant fool," he yelled running toward Sasuke. Naruto jumped in.

"Art of doppel ganger solid form," Naruto yelled. 4 seprate Narutos formed a barier around Sasuke. All 4 blocked an attack as they all seemed to come at the same time.

"Not bad, not bad at all," he said returning to 1 spot.

"He's using the solid doppel gangers too," Naruto said.

"No, that is a lost art, and he didn't call on that spell anyway," Kakashi said.

"I can't keep this up much longer," Naruto said, "He's way to fast for me. It's like there's 4 of him."

"I can go even faster," he said.

"No way, he goes any faster he'll be as fast as me," Kakashi said. Then, the boy jumped into a tree. There was a long pause, and then there appeared to be 5 attacking as the 4 Narutos and Sasuke had to hold them back. This went on for several minuets until 2 Narutos vanished this went on until only the original Naruto was left.

"Naruto can't keep his doppel ganger spell up," Sakura said. Then they all came again at Sasuke. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura blocked 1 each. Then 1 came from nowhere.

"**It's to far away for me to block**," Kakashi thought running as fast as he could to defend Sasuke. He didn't make it and he stabed Sasuke in the upper arm. Then 3 strikes threw Kakashi down. He bounded back and headed for Naruto. He jousted out a kunai knife at his neck. Naruto and Sakura were faceing the other way and didn't see him. Sasuke and Kakashi were still knocked down from the blow they took. Naruto turned a second to late to see 2 kunai knives at his throat. Just then, Everyone saw that the knives were stopped dead in their tracks as Arron was holding their weilders' hands at bay. There were 2 different bodies. Arron swept over them onto their backs and made them stab each other in the throat. Arron got back up and whipped his blood-stained hands on the grass.

"Hey guys, **don't** let your guard down yet, there are still 4 more to take out," Arron said, "They're the infamous speed brothers. There's 6 identical brothers. They syke their opponates out by making them think that there's only 1 of them. Then the other 5 strike making him look super fast." The other 4 jumped out.

"I suppose you figured it out," one said.

"We would have had them if this dude hadn't shown up," another said.

"Let's get them," the 3rd said charging forward with 2 giant shuriken spinning around his arms. Naruto charged at him with 2 kunai knives ready.

"Eat this," Naruto said barely dodging the shuriken to stab him in the back and the back of his upper leg. Then, he pulled the knives back out and stabbed him in the sides. He fell down dead.

"I'm not about to let Arron and Naruto get all of them," Sasuke said starting to make some signs, "Fire style, art of the fireball technique." He blew a huge fireball out of his mouth. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing there.

"Nice try," one of them said coming up behind Sasuke. Just then, he tripped over a string, and shuriken flew out at him. He was cut deeply and was knocked into a tree. Sasuke saw that he was still alive, and he ran with his knife out to finish the job. Then, his brother ran after Sasuke to save him with his kunai knife flying in front of him.

"Jump," Sakura yelled. Sasuke jumped, and the knife hit the attacker in the head. He bleed to death shortly after. The last one saw his dead brother and bound of to slash Sasuke's leg. He succeded and came back around until Arron's foot broke his skull.

"Idiot," Arron said as the last one hit the ground.

"Hu, hu, hu, thanks Arron," Sasuke said, "If you hadn't shown up, I could be a lot worse off."

"Sasuke, your leg," Sakura said running to him, "Let me clean it and wrap it up." It was cleaned and bandaged quickly.

"What about my wounds," Naruto yelled. Sakura threw a bandage and bottle of poroxide at him.

"Do it yourself," Sakura said.

"Crud," Naruto thought bounding up the cut in his arm.

"Well, I guess I've got to go now," Arron said.

"Come on Arron," Sakura said, "Surely Sasuke will change his vote after you saved him."

"Nope," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"I can tell that Arron's not after us," Kakashi said, "When he stabbed those guys, it would've been much easier to have redirected the knives into Sasuke's and Naruto's throat as beat as you were. He went way out of his save you 2."

"I…I guess I'll change my vote," Naruto said reluctantly.

"Yes," Arron said, "I'm traveling with a team, finally. It took me forever to find friends. Beware Demon Circle."

"Alright, calm down Arron," Sakura said. They set off again to find the remaining 9 demons.


	8. Stampede

**Chapter 8: Stampede**

The group had been on the road for 4 days when they reached a fork in the road.

"Ok Arron, which way," asked Kakashi.

"Left from here," Arron replied.

"Oh man, how much further," Naruto asked.

"It should be around 8 miles from here," Arron said, "This road is rarely traveled, and is a bit misleading. After 7 miles, there are 2 flags that mark the way to the hideout. There are numerous traps and illusions guarding it. I've tried 11 times to get through, but I failed. I can't tell what's real and what's not. Once I made it 6 feet from the end."

"Well what happened at the end," Sakura asked.

"A giant horse attacked me," Arron replied, "It tried to trample me. I think it was an illusion, but I didn't take that chance. I climbed onto it's back, but it bucked me off. I barely escaped alive."

"Wow," Naruto said. They walked on for 2 more miles.

"Master Kakashi, it's about dark," said Sakura, "This place looks like a good place to set up camp."

"Alright, we camp here," Kakashi said. They set up camp and settled in for the night. They set up their mats and settled in. Arron heard Sakura shivering and went over to give her his blanket. Sasuke never slept during the night. He stayed up to keep Arron from killing them in his sleep, but Arron never did anything suspicious.

"Sasuke," Arron said.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied

"Go to sleep, I'm not going to kill you or anyone else," Arron said, "You won't be much good to anyone asleep.

"What about you," Sasuke asked, "Your not asleep."

"Well duh, I'm keeping watch," Arron replied, "Besides, I don't sleep. I haven't slept in over 3 years."

"Why not, aren't you tired," Sasuke said.

"No, I just rarely sleep," Arron answered, "I was born this way. I won't get sleepy again for about another year. Sasuke, please sleep for your teams sake."

"Hu…alright, I feel secure enough," Sasuke said, "After all, I've seen your stealth tactics. I'd wake up if you tried to kill me." Sasuke closed his eyes and went to sleep. Sasuke woke up to Sakura's voice. "Huh, is it morning," Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, let's get moving," Arron said with his boot on Naruto's face, "Come on you lazy fox, get up."

"Sakura, come on," Naruto said in his sleep with drool coming out of his mouth, "Just let me run my fingers through your hair."

"Err…he even dreams about me," Sakura said looking over, "Oh yeah, I measured my hair this morning, and it's the same length it was before I cut it." They all woke up, ate, and set off. They arrived at the flags and followed the trail.

"Arron, you say this path is full of illusions," Kakashi asked.

"That's correct," Arron replied.

"Then Sakura and I will lead," Kakashi said, "She's nearly as good as me in telling what's real and what's fake when I don't use my other eye." With Sakura and Kakashi leading, they breezed past the trail until they came to a giant horse.

"Is it real," Arron asked.

"It's sort of real," Sakura said, "It's a shell. It can do damage, but it can be countered with the right move easily."

"And I know just how to do it," Sasuke said making some hand symbols, "Art of the all seeing eye of truth." Then, his eyes began to glow, and the horse vanished.

"Cool move," Arron said. They walked up to the building and saw the massive steel double doors with a small keyhole in-between them.

"Crud, it's locked," Naruto said pushing on the door, "Now how do we get in."

"You can't," a voice said from behind. He was dressed in brown pants, a giant shuriken on his back, kunai and shuriken cases all over, black shirt, and a leaf headband around his forehead. "You have to have the key, and to get a key, you must kill me," he said, "So, your stuck."

"Gamdori, I presume," Arron said, "I should've known that horse illusion was your doing."

"Long time, no see, Arron," Gamdori said, "It doesn't matter how many little friends you have. I'll still beat the living crud out of you."

"Enough talk, let's end this," Arron said. Everyone assumed a fighting stance. "Careful, Gamdori is one of the fastest humans on Earth," Arron whispered, "If you delay an attack at all he'll kill you."

"I'll ask you one last time," Gamdori said, "Join Demon Circle or I'll slaughter you all. Especially Naruto."

"No," Arron said.

"Yeah, what he said," Naruto said.

"Looks like you have no takers," Kakashi said.

"Then you've all chosen death," Gamdori said. Gamdori lunged into a tree. "He, he, he, he, he, I'll take the 5 of you out in 1 move," Gamdori said as his voice came from everywhere, "Fire style, art of the wildfire stampede." A huge wall of fire began to move toward them at great speed. It seemed as if it where a stampede of horses swept across the land. When the smoke cleared, there were 5 bodies burnt to a crisp on the singed ground.


	9. Speed Demon

**Chapter 9: Speed Demon**

"They never stood a chance," Gamdori snickered. Then he turned to see a foot in his face, and Gamdori went flying out of the tree. He sat up and looked around to see the bodies gone. "How the heck did you pull that off," Gamdori asked barely rising to his feet and shaking.

"Simple, we all made shadow dopple gangers," Sakura said, "Except Arron, Kakashi made one that looked like him, but you were too arrogant to even think that. That illusion gave Arron more than plenty of time to get behind you and attack."

"Alright you posses a little strength," Gamdori said, "I might have underestimated you, but I won't do it again. I'm not like the idiot pig you defeated. I'm in a whole different ballpark."

"Enough bluffs," said Sasuke, "I'll turn you into glue." Sasuke started making hand signals. "Wind style, art of the air vacuum," Sasuke said. Then a sphere of wind appeared around Gamdori, and he began gasping for air.

"Sasuke, what are you doing to him," Arron asked.

"I just removed all the oxygen in that bubble around him," Sasuke answered, "He'll suffocate in a few minuets."

"Amazing, I've never seen that spell done correctly," Kakashi said lifting his headband, "I should copy it." Kakashi scanned and learned the technique. Then he noticed Gamdori passed out. Sasuke held it a few more seconds then, called the spell off.

"Boring," Sasuke said.

"Really," Gamdori said getting up, "You underestimated me." He came around to slice Sasuke's head off, but Naruto came up and blocked the attack.

"Now Sakura," Sasuke yelled. Sakura sliced a nearby rope and a net came down to catch him. Then Arron jumped up and gave Gamdori some swift kicks and punches as if he were a punching bag. Then Kakashi threw several shuriken at him. They all hit and Gamdori bleed (it seemed) to death.

"Yeah," Arron said, "How about them apples, horse boy."

"Actually, some apples sound really good now," Gamdori said. There was a fowl and evil charka coming from his body. "If I were a human, I might be dead now," Gamdori said as his wounds began to heal, "Thankfully, I'm no mere human, but a horse demon. You think you can kill something as powerful and wrenched as a demon that fast." His feet began to expand and grow fur. His shoes and pants ripped off to reveal his 4 house feet and tail.

"He's turned into a centaur," Sakura gasp. He pulled a spear from his back and charged at Sakura. Naruto jumped in the way to block the attack, but Sasuke threw a shuriken and knocked the shuriken out of his hand.

"Crud, Sasuke did it again just to make me look bad," Naruto thought. Then, Gamdori turned to attack Sasuke.

"I've noticed that you can use the Sharingan Eye," Gamdori said charging, "I hope you realize that you can't copy most of my attacks, because they require demonic power. That stupid boar was an idiot to underestimate you."

"And so are you," Sasuke said standing still. Then the spear jutted into Sasuke. It turned out to be a log.

"Nice try, but that won't work," Gamdori said. Then, he found that his spear was stuck in the log. Four Sasukes came from all angles. Gamdori swung to find that all were logs as well. This was repeated 4 times. He swung again, and all were logs. Then one fallen log turned into Sasuke. Sasuke stabbed him in his front, left leg.

"Hey Sakura, how'd Sasuke pull that off," Arron asked.

"First, Sasuke used the art of substitution, next, Sasuke used substituted decoys, finally, one "decoy" was the real deal disguised as a log," Sakura answered.

"Oh, I get it," Arron said.

"I don't," Naruto said puzzled.

"Bonehead," Sakura thought. Meanwhile, Gamdori bound the cut.

"Now that class is over, I'll start recess," Gamdori said, "Art of the hyper gallop." Then, he seemed to all but vanish as he ran. He smashed Sasuke in the belly with the log as it fell off. He dashed around and cut everyone with the spear.

"I've got a plan," Sakura said, "Who's the fastest of us?"

"Either Arron or Kakashi," Naruto replied.

"If we channel all our combine chakra into Kakashi's legs, He can speed up.

"Why not Arron," Naruto asked.

"He has no chakra," Sakura answered, "He couldn't channel it." Just then, Kakashi got side swiped by the spear.

"That was so close," Kakashi said, "I nearly had a direct heart blow. I'm injured. You'll **have** to try to send Arron."

"**Get ready**," Sakura yelled. The 4 ninja started making identical signs.

"Art of the sonic dash," the shinobi said in unison. Arron began to run at about half the speed of Gamdori.

"You'll never catch me," Gamdori said way ahead of him. Arron speed up as much as he could, but still fell behind. Arron bent down, caught a rock, threw it in the air, and kicked it at great speed. The rock hit Gamdori's injured leg, and he slowed to Arron's speed. Arron caught up and jumped on his back. Gamdori began to buck.

"Now Sasuke," Arron yelled. Sasuke threw 5 Shuriken, and they hit Gamdori in the heart, both front legs, and his right arm. Arron fell off the side passed out.

"My demon brethren will avenge my death," Gamdori said before falling down graveyard dead.

"What happened to Arron," Sakura asked scared. Kakashi turned him over to find Sasuke's 5th shuriken. "**Sasuke, you killed him**," Sakura yelled slapping him as tears ran down her cheek.

"I…killed a comrade," Sasuke said dropping his head.

"Don't count me out yet," Arron whispered as Sakura held his head up, "It takes way more to kill me."

"**Arron, your alive**," Naruto said.

"I'm just glad that Sasuke considers me a comrade," Arron said and fell asleep.

"He must be exhausted from channeling all that charka," Kakashi said, "Sakura, bound up his wounds. We camp here for the night." They all set up camp and rested for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Demon's Lair**

Sasuke sits up guarding the others when Sakura woke up.

"Couldn't you sleep well," Sasuke asked.

"Not really," Sakura replied, "Hey Sasuke, I'm sorry for, uh, slapping you yesterday. I honest can't figure out what came over me."

"Well I do," Sasuke said.

"Huh," Sakura replied, "What do you mean?"

"I understand the reason you'd do that," answered Sasuke, "Any time you see someone you care about harmed, you're so angry, scared, and sorrowful all at once that you do things you can't explain. It could even cause you to do something like hurt someone you love." Sasuke then grits his teeth, "Even attack your own brother."

"Sasuke, I didn't know about…," Sakura said.

"It's alright Sakura," Sasuke interrupted, "You aren't like Naruto and I. We've both been ridiculed, betrayed, and lost people we loved right before our eyes. Naruto doesn't remember his, because he was only a baby when his parents died. I was there when my family was killed. However, you're very lucky Sakura. You never had such horrors in your past. That's why when we thought Arron was dead, you were so angry with me even though it was an accident. Don't get use to losing people like Naruto and I are."

"Sasuke," Sakura said blushing, "You're right, I am lucky, and I hope I never have to endure such pain. I tell you what, I'll take the rest of the night."

"Are you sure," Sasuke said, "Naruto's really tired tonight. Since his sift is next, so I'll take his spot. Get to sleep Sasuke."

"Thank you, I think I will," Sasuke said.

Sasuke goes to bed and the scene changes to the next morning outside the demon fortress.

"This is it," Arron said.

"Remember, there are still eight demons waiting for us in there, be on your toes at all times," Kakashi said.

"Well I'm ready," Naruto bragged, "I'm ready to wipe the floor with these jerks." Naruto pushes the heavy stone doors. "Ah, crap," Naruto whined, "The stupid doors are locked." Sasuke put his hand on it.

"Not locked, sealed," Sasuke said, "It's ninjutsu of some kind."

"Not a problem," Arron said, "everybody move back." Everyone steps back a few feet as Arron focuses an attack. "Demolishing Fist," Arron yells as he charges the right door and punches it. After the dust clears, Arron is standing inside by the hole he made.

"Wow Arron, you have to teach me that some time," Naruto said, "You're stronger than Master Guy." They start walking down the hall.

"Master Guy huh," Arron said, "How do you know him?"

"He's a ninja from our village," Sakura replied.

"Oh, ok," said Arron.

"Arron, you have no chakra, so how did you break the seal?" Sasuke said.

"Actually, I'm quite curious to find that out as well," Kakashi mentioned.

"I didn't," Arron answered, "The seal is still there right now. Only the rim around the doors and the crease between the doors were sealed. There's no way a physical attack could break it, so I broke through the door not the seal."

"Very creative," Kakashi said. Suddenly the company found themselves in a large room. The room had seven doors in it. One door they had just come out of.

"Hmmm, what a bizarre place," Sasuke said. Kakashi taps the walls.

"Solid stone," Kakashi said, "Very effective as a stronghold."

"I'd bet there's all kinds of Bobbie traps and weird room to confuse us to," Sakura said.

"Exactly right Sakura," Kakashi remarked, "Remember, this is a ninja fortress, so always be on guard."

"I don't care what the heck is waiting for us on the other side of these doors, I'll take down anything or anyone in my way," Naruto said.

"Bold statement for a midget with an ego rivaled only by his own big mouth," something said, "To bad none of you will ever pass those doors." The speaker drops to the ground into the light.

"Kabador the Rat Demon of the stone village," Arron said.

"Arron, it's been almost a year since I saw you last," Kabador gawked, "I thought you were dead."

"Please, you actually thought you killed me with that pathetic attack," Arron scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Watch your tongue, you aren't even a ninja and you dare mock me," Kabador said, "Just watch this." He throws a handful of shuriken at Naruto. Naruto doges all but one. Then one nicks him on the left thigh, barely drawing blood.

"That was the best you've got," Naruto taunted, "You called me all talk and no action."

"Sakura, clean his wound NOW," Arron said.

"Wound, you call this a wound," Naruto said, "No way, I'm fighting."

"Trust me Naruto, Kabador coats his weapons in trash, bacteria, and filth of all kinds," Arron said, "It's the worst kind of poison. Clean that cut or your blood will be infected, and you may die in as few as a day or two."

"What, uuhhhh, alright," said Naruto uneasily.

"If what Arron says is true, even a flesh might be fatal, we have to be way overly cautious," Sasuke thought. He charged at Kabador with two very large shuriken drawn. "Art of the Helix Shuriken. Sasuke's shuriken swerve in a helix and lock Kabador's left arm against the wall.

"Earthen style, art of golem fist," said Kakashi. A stone hand grew out of the wall and clinched Kabador's right arm.

"Now he's trapped," Sasuke yelled, "Arron now!"

"Reversed Sidekick," Arron said. He jumped spun and used the opposite leg to kick.

"Got him," Sasuke said. Kabador uses his leg to push out the shuriken, and makes his newly freed arm join the still captured hand to form a sign.

"Art of transformation," Kabador said. He became a rat, and easily slipped his paw out of the fist. He bit his paw to bleed. "Art of the familiar spirit," the rat said. Then a thousand rats looking just alike appeared. "Arron, you've gotten a lot stronger since last time, but you can't kick what you can't find," Kabador said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Naruto's Plan**

"Which one's real," Sakura ask.

"Let's see," Kakashi said, "Sharingan Mirror Eye Wheel."

"Well," Naruto said, "Which one's the real one?"

"I…I can't tell," Kakashi said, "What's happening to me? Sasuke, you try."

"Sharingan," Sasuke said, "I can't see them either."

"**Quit looking**," Arron said, "Haven't you noticed that none of them are attacking? He wants you to waste chakra looking for him." Sasuke and Kakashi both dropped the jutsu. The pack of rodents charged them.

"Remember to be careful," Kakashi said, "He carries diseases." Naruto threw a few shuriken into the mass of rats. They hit and the dopple gangers actually died.

"That's it," Sakura said, "The reason we **can't** find the real one is because **all** of them are real!"

"He must have summoned a bunch of real rats that look like him," Sasuke said.

"Great," Naruto said, "Now we have to kill all 1,000 of them before they kill us." And so, they went on attacking to kill many in one hit. Kakashi would use his dogs to eat many. Sasuke mainly used fireballs. Naruto would use shadow dopple gangers to misdirect the rats and kill the ones that jumped at his illusions. Arron would kick off chunks of rock from the wall and the broken pieces fell on the rats. Sakura ran from them and use fire spear when she had them cornered. They whittled it down to 15 rats.

"It's got to be one of those," Naruto said dropping his dopple gangers. Just then, 985 new rats were summoned.

"We can't keep doing this," Sasuke said, "He'll drain us until we're defenseless."

"Sakura, do you have any good ideas," Arron asked.

"Sorry, I've never come across something this bad," Sakura replied.

"I've got a plan," Naruto said, "Be ready with the Inferno Shield."

"Alright," Kakashi said, "Follow Naruto's lead."

"Never thought I'd hear that sentence," Sasuke said starting to do the hand signals.

"Here we go, Art of the 9th plague: burning hail from the heavens," Naruto yelled, "Now, Art of the Inferno Shield." They all made their own shields, and hail that was on fire fell from over head.

"Oh great, Arron doesn't know the inferno shield," Sakura said, "He'll be burned to death."

"Don't worry about me," Arron said. The burning hail began to fall hard. Arron dodged nearly every one of them.

"Look, one of the rats has an inferno shield on," Sasuke said, "Naruto's dumb plan failed."

"Oh yeah," Naruto screamed in anger, "I'll show you." Naruto threw several shuriken and kunai knives at the rat with the shield. Most of them went through the rat's shield and hit dead on. The hail stopped and all the rats were dead. Then, there was a puff of smoke and there laid Kabador dead in the center.

"Well done, Naruto," Kakashi said, "You forced Kabador to distinguish himself from the crowd."

"Hey Arron, how were you able to dodge every single hail," Sasuke asked.

"My master use to make me stand out in the rain for 10 minutes every day it rained and come back in completely dry," Arron answered.

"I guess it worked," Sakura said.

"Hey, I killed him," Naruto said jumping up in a frenzy.

"Sorry Naruto," Sakura said, "You deserve credit, and your plan was brilliant."

"Yeah, yeah, good job dunce," Sasuke mumbled, "Now what do we do?"

"I'm not sure," Kakashi responded. As Kakashi finished his statement, huge, thick, stonewalls shot out of the floor separating them. Each fragment of the room had one of the 7 doors in it. The fragments that held the door they came in and the furthest back door were empty.

"Hey, hello, anyone," Naruto yelled.

"I can hear you," Sasuke yelled back. (The walls were so thick, the yelling was barely heard on the other side.)

"Sasuke, Naruto, is that you," Kakashi yelled, "its me."

"We hear you master," Naruto yelled.

"Sakura, Arron, can you hear me," Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. They all listened but nothing happened.

"I guess they're too far away to hear us," Naruto yelled, "Right Master Kakashi." Nothing was heard. "Uh…Master Kaka…," Naruto yelled but never finished.

"Naruto, Master Kakashi," Sasuke shouted. Then, the floor beneath Sasuke's feet moved, the door flung open, and the floor became a conveyer belt pulling him through the door at enormous speed. Sasuke was speeding through a large tunnel. He saw a light coming from a door at the end. The belt stopped a few feet before the threshold, and Sasuke was flung through the door. He landed on the floor of a large room. It didn't take long for him to realize he wasn't alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Sound of Darkness**

Sasuke immediately jumped to his feet and drew weapons. "Whoa, you're pretty jumpy," the man said. He carried a pair of wing-like knuckles on his side. Sasuke judged by his assortment of weapons and headband that he was from the village of wind.

"Who the heck are you," Sasuke asked a little shaken.

"I'm Quaten, the bat demon," he replied, "You're Sasuke aren't you?"

"I am," Sasuke answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I've heard much about you," Quaten said half laughing, "After all, Orochimaru has had his eye on you for a while."

"So, you're one of his pawns," Sasuke said very riled up now.

"No of course not," Quaten said, "That was ages ago. He was a fool not to join our cause. I just happen to be from the village of sound."

"Then why the heck are you wearing a wind hitai-ate headband," Sasuke asked surprised.

"Oh this, I was both born and trained in the village of sound," Quaten replied, "Orochimaru was my best friend growing up. The sound and leaf villages are very close to each other. Right before I graduated the Sound Ninja Academy, my family moved to Kumogakure, so I graduated as a wind ninja but was trained in both. He and I remain friends, and I'd hate to destroy his apprentice to be."

"If I attack you, you'll have no choice but to defend yourself," Sasuke said pulling out a kunai knife.

"Wow, you're just like him," Quaten said grabbing his knuckles, "Do you really think that you can take on a demon by yourself?" Sasuke charged at him with his knife. Quaten held him back with his knuckles. Sasuke jumped back high into the air and threw the kunai knife. "Bad idea," Quaten said as he waved his arms to make a gust of wind. The knife about faced and nearly hit Sasuke before it stuck deep into the wall behind him.

"That was close," Sasuke said. Then, he jumped up much higher in the air and threw several kunai knives as he rose.

"What are you, stupid," Quaten said knocking all of them towards Sasuke. Again, they all stuck into the wall (some were very high up near the ceiling).

"Try this," Sasuke yelled. He jumped up very high and threw a handful of shuriken at Quaten.

"You never learn," Quaten said as he waved his arms. The shuriken didn't even slow down. Two of the five hit Quaten in the left shoulder after he tried to dodge. "That would have killed me if I hadn't moved," he thought.

"How do you like my shuriken," Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"What were those," Quaten asked pulling them out of his bleeding flesh.

"Sakura made them," Sasuke responded, "They're completely wind resistant."

"Well then," Quaten said digging them out of his flesh and picking up the others, "Let's see how well you dodge them." He threw all five at Sasuke.

"Crap, even if I dodge at least one will hit," Sasuke thought, "But, I can't copy his wind spells because they won't work." An idea entered Sasuke's head. "Supersonic Zakahuna the blast that slices air," Sasuke shouted. Then he held his hands out before him as though he was going to block. Then a huge wave of vibrations shot out of his hands. "Wow, I didn't think I could do that," Sasuke thought, "My hands don't have those holes like Zaku's hands." The smoke cleared, and Quaten was standing there with all five shuriken stuck in him. It looked like the Zakahuna hit him pretty hard too.

"I know that move," Quaten said, "Zaku, one of Orochimaru's pawns, possessed that skill. However, I know something you don't. That move is effective because the user's chakra is combining within the arms. You were able to perform it almost as well as Zaku before he lost his arms, but you don't have those body parts. You had to combine your chakra above you palms instead of inside them. The result is that it takes about quadruple the usual amount to perform that attack as you did with the Sharingan. You did very well, but I've still got over half my demonic chakra left. You're almost out. But why did that wind attack knock back the shuriken when my wind arts didn't?"

"Because Zakahuna is a sound attack," Sasuke explained, "Your wind spells move air particles, but sound spells vibrate air partials like a wave." "Crud, I didn't notice it before but he's right," Sasuke thought, "Still, I have more chakra left than he thinks. I'll just save what I have and use physical attacks for now." Sasuke drew a pair of larger than average kunai knives. "Eat this," Sasuke yelled charging. Quaten grabbed his pair of knuckles from their sheathes. Sasuke took a high swing with his right, but it was blocked. Then, he aimed for Quaten's side with his left, but Quaten jabbed Sasuke's shoulder and rendered that arm useless. Sasuke immediately dropped the knife in his left hand as it hung limp.

"Eat this indeed," said Quaten, "I honestly don't see why Orochimaru wants you." Sasuke charged again, but with one arm this time. "The same trick failed last time," Quaten said, "Why would you try it again?" Quaten took a slash and easily decapitated Sasuke. "That's it," Quaten giggled, "That was lame." Then, two very sharp pains hit Quaten directly in the back. He turned to see that Sasuke was standing on Quaten's back with the two large kunai knives in his back (the second knife was in Sasuke's mouth).Quaten slung him off and saw that the formally dead body of Sasuke was a broken scroll. "Thank you for releasing my key feature," Quaten said. Huge, monstrous, bat wings sprung from the cuts Sasuke made. "Now we fight my way," Quaten laughed. He swooped down and hit Sasuke countless times. "You can't win now," Quaten said, "Give up and join Demon Circle."

"The curse," Sasuke thought, "Wait, I'll be controlled by him. Maybe I can just crack the seal a little. Naruto does that when he becomes the demon fox. Master Kakashi, I promised I wouldn't, but if I don't I'll die." Sasuke grabbed his left shoulder where the mark was and rubbed off a character of the seal. The curse spread over his body, and it healed his arm instantly. "I'm going to show you first hand why I'm a member of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke said.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Quaten said sarcastically.

"You ought to be," Sasuke said standing up, "Art of the familiar spirit!!!" As soon as he finished his statement, a huge snake (almost as big as Orochimaru's) came from the smoke. Quaten jumped back franticly dodging the serpent's fangs. Quaten grabbed his knuckles and stabbed the snake on one of its eyes. It bit Quaten's leg in retaliation. Quaten pulled out and pulled back.

"Art of the gale force typhoon," Quaten screamed. The snake was picked up by the wind and slung against the walls until it died. Ha ha ha, gotcha Sasuke," Quaten laughed looking around the room, "Uh Sasuke."

"Art of the Kahona asteroid," Sasuke's voice echoed from the ceiling. Sasuke came down from the ceiling in a ball of fire. He pushed Quaten to the ground smashing a crater into the floor. Quaten lay there with burn marks all over him.

"With my demon strength, I can still fight," Quaten said trying to get up, "Why is my body not responding?"

"Gotcha, my snake poisoned you," Sasuke said as the curse marks began to retreat across his flesh, "I should be thanking you. You got me to the ceiling. When all those kunai knives were blown towards me and hit the wall, it created a staircase for me to climb. You deeply underestimated me."

"Sasuk…" Quaten started to say but fell dead. The door flung open. Sasuke stepped on the platform, and he was taken back to the "hub" room. He saw that he was alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Naruto Croaks**

"Sakura, Arron, can you hear me," Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. They all listened but nothing happened.

"I guess they're too far away to hear us," Naruto yelled, "Right Master Kakashi." Nothing was heard. "Uh…Master Kaka…," Naruto yelled but was suddenly swept away by the floor.

"Crap, what the heck's going on?" Naruto wondered speeding through the underground tunnel. He was throne head long into a pool of water when the platform stopped. He swam to the surface and looked around. There were 5 concrete islands in the huge pool. He climbed up on one and dried off.

"You have a nice swim?" someone ask from another island.

"What," Naruto said looking over, "Who on Earth are you?"

"I'm Haborson the frog demon," he said. He was dressed in a kimono and had a bo staff on his back. His headband revealed that he was from the land of mist. He pulled the staff off his back and charged Naruto. He took a swing at him, but Naruto blocked it with his arm. Pain throbbed through it.

"Fine, be that way," Naruto said drawing some shuriken, "I can throw sucker punches too."

"True, but you have no sucker to use them on," Haborson said, "I do."

"You dirty frog," Naruto said throwing the shuriken directly at him.

"A strait up shuriken throw," Haborson chuckled, "Amature." Naruto's shuriken were blocked by his bo staff, but 15 other shuriken hit from all other directions. He dug the throwing stars out of his skin.

"What the heck," He asked looking around he saw 15 Naruto heads pop out of the water.

"Ha ha," Naruto laughed as the heads vanished into smoke puffs, "Never take me for a stupid little novice again. Next time, it could cost you your life."

"Very well, Naruto," Haborson said, "I'll kill you with all my force." Then a massive tongue sprung from Haborson's mouth and grabbed Naruto around the neck. He slammed Naruto into the walls and was about to put him under water.

"Under water is his turf," Naruto thought, "The only way to beat him is to throw him off by forcing him to fight the way I want. Now if I could instantly grow a large, dry forest I'd be good. I guess this dry cement island will have to do." Naruto thought about the last time he wanted spit out something he ate. Then, he got an idea. Haborson tasted very spicy red chili powder on the tip of his tongue.

"Ahhhhh, ahhh, ahhhh, ahhhhhh," Harbason moaned, "its hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!!!" Harbason stuck his tongue down in the water.

"Ha ha ha, and Sasuke said chili powder isn't a major food group," Naruto laughed, "Fight water with chili powder I always say." Naruto opened his eyes to find Harbason gone. Then, something punched him from behind.

"Idiot, you let your guard down," Harbason said from behind him, "You think a little spice can kill a demon?" Habason hit him a few times with his staff and threw him to the other island.

"I got cocky again," Naruto thought as he sunk, "I've got to get out of this water or he'll kill me." Naruto swam as fast as he could to the surface. As he was almost to the surface, a sharp blow struck his back.

"Heh, heh, I control these waters," Harbason said. Harbason grabbed Naruto with his bo staff. His staff seemed to break into two different parts connected by rope. "Aqua Plunge," He yelled. Naruto hit the pool floor with Harbason's knee in his back. Naruto tried to swim again, but found he was almost out of air and his ears were killing him. He soon discovered that he could neither see, hear, nor swim strait. "How do you like the pressure down here," Harbason teased, "I can stand it this deep, but you can't." Naruto began sinking to the bottom.

"I guess this is it," Naruto thought, "I'm sorry Sasuke, Sakura, Master Kakashi, and Master Iruka. Naruto felt the hard cement bottom of the pool against his back.

"Now to finish you," Harbason yelled returning the bo staff to it's original state, "Art of Density." Harbason held out his staff downward, and plunged towards Naruto at great speed. Now completely out of air, Naruto had given up hope. Then he remembered what Kakashi said that day at the exam preliminaries.

"Lee risked his life so that he would have a chance to fight all of you," Kakashi's voice echoed in his memory.

"I can't loose now," Naruto thought, "Of course, I can't even make it to the surface without downing, even if he wasn't here." The staff hit the floor of the pool, but not Naruto.

"Where could he be," Harbason wondered, "I was going to fast for him to have moved." He swam to the top to see Naruto gagging and coughing on one of the islands. "How did you do that," asked Harbason.

"I transformed into an inner tube," Naruto answered, "That allowed me to float, and you passed right through the hole as you descended.


End file.
